Moonlight and Falling Snow
by southeast exo
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah malam pertama sang seja bersama sejabin. CHANBAEK/GS/Saeguk.


Moonlight and Falling Snow

Summary

Hanya sepenggal kisah malam pertama Lee Chanyeol sang Seja dengan Byun Baekhyun sang Sejabin. ChanBaek Gender Switch/GS/ Two Shot/ PWP/ Mature. Bad for summary not for story.

Disclaimer

The story is mine but the cast isn't mine. They belong to God, their parents and their agency. I just want to borrow their name for a while.

Cast

Lee (Park) Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and others.

Warning!

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, bukan berdasarkan sejarah asli Korea atau apapun. Jadi, jika ada kesalahan baik itu sisi sejarah dan tokoh-tokoh di dalamnya dengan segenap hati saya memohon maaf. *Bowing ninety degree*

Happy Reading

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Wajahnya terpoles dengan make up tipis alami dari kerajaan. Rasa gugup mendera dirinya terbukti dengan detak dada sebelah kirinya yang memburu cepat. Gadis cantik itu memgang dada dimana jantungnya bersemanyam. Rasanya organ penting seukuran kepalan tangan itu mencoba mencolos keluar. Hanbok putih menutup semua tubuhnya. Rambutnya di tata rapi dengan di kepang belakang dan diberi hiasan cantik.

Sekali lagi gadis itu mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan melalui mulut. Malam ini, malam yang akan bersejarah bukan hanya untuknya tapi juga untuk orang tuanya, keluarga kerajaan dan juga seluruh rakyat Joseon. Malam ini ia akan menyerahkan seluruhnya jiwa, raga, harga diri untuk kerajaan Joseon. Pagi tadi, pagi yang bersejarah sekaligus pagi suka cita bagi seluruh rakyat Joseon karena sang Seja menemukan pujaan hatinya menjadi seorang Sejabin. Hari paling berbahagia bagi rakyat Joseon adalah pernikah akbar dan sacral antara Putra Mahkota dinasti Joseon dengan Putri Mahkota terpilih.

Setelah pemilihan panjang dan ritual yang melelahkan akhirnya semuanya usai dengan bahagia. Dialah yang terpilih sebagai wanita pendamping putra mahkota, menjadi calon ratu terpilih dan dari rahimnya nanti akan lahir penerus wangsa Joseon. Sekali lagi kelopak matanya menutup kedua mata dan menarik nafas dengan perlahan seperti yang di ajarkan oleh Ibu-nya untuk menghadapi malam pertamanya dengan putra mahkota.

" _Pejamkan matamu dan berdoalah dalam hati Nak, mungkin akan menyakitkan di awalnya tapi, pasti kau akan terbiasa untuk melayani Putra Mahkota. Jangan kecewakan keluarga kerajaan, keluarga kita dan seluruh rakyat Joseon Putriku." Ibunya Heenim menasehati._

Nasehat sang Ibu terniang di benaknya. Ia tidak boleh memupuskan harapan keluarga kerajaan, keluarganya, rakyat Joseon terlebih putra mahkota sendiri. Ia harus bisa menghadapi malam ini dengan berani. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan Putra mahkota sama sekali tidak boleh, dengan senyuman mengembang Ia membuka mata.

"Byun Baekhyun hwaiting" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Keguguban terasa semakin menjadi-jadi setelah telinganya mendengar dengan samar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati istana khusus _Sejabin_ *. Ia menggigit bibir ketika suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang semakin mendekat dan semakin jelas. Kegugupanya semakin terasa saat langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, dan jantungnya merasa akan copot setelah suara menyerukan.

" _Seja*_ Jeonha telah datang" dengan lantang.

Jemarinya memilin jemari yang lain saat satu pintu pertama terbuka lalu pintu kedua terbuka. Lalu lelaki itu datang dengan baju Seja kebesaran dinasti Joseon. Warna biru tua dengan bordiran emas yang sangat pas dan terlihat gagah melekat di tubuh tinggi tegapnya.

" _Jeonha_ *" gadis enam belas tahun itu menunduk sopan di depan lelaki Putra Mahkota dari kerajaan Joseon. Lee Chanyeol terkekeh ringan.

"Hem, Nona Byun Baekhyun kenapa jadi sopan sekali, esshh aku tidak menyangka dulu kau menyiramku dengan air bekas cucian." Goda sang Seja yang terkenal paling senang berbuat gaduh dan kabur dari istana.

"Ehm maafkan hamba Joenha hamba pantas dihukum mati waktu itu." Katanya sopan. _Seja_ terkekeh kecil kembali.

"Aigoo ternyata Putri Mahkotaku menjadi pemalu," dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya laki-laki itu mengapit gadu lancip sang putri mahkota dan mengangkatnya perlahan, hingga kedua pasang matanya bertemu pandang. Dengan perlahan didekatkannya wajah Chanyeol ke wajah sang permaisuri. Gadis itu bersiap dengan menutup mata karena bukan pertama kali seja jeonha itu menciumnya. Namun bukan ciuman yang Ia dapatkan melainkan bisikan yang membuat pipinya yang terpoles blush on menjadi semakin memerah bahkan menjalar sampai ke telinganya.

"Neon yeppoda" kata sang Seja dengan nada menggoda. Baekhyun menjadi menundukan wajahnya semakin dalam. Padahal bukan kali pertama Seja bertatap mata, bukan pertama kali seja menciumnya namun mala mini serasa berbeda oh tidak sangat berbeda.

"Jueonjang mama, anda harus melepaskan pakaian Seja Jeonha" intrupsi suara dari luar ruangan. Membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan kaget.

"Jeonjeong mama?" intrupsi suara dari luar kembali.

"N-ne algeseumnida" jawabnya gugup. Baekhyun mencoba menjinjit untuk mencopot _gat*_ sang Seja, namun dengan nakalnya sang seja menjinjit menambah tinggi badanya. Membuat sang Sejabin tidak dapat mengambilnya dan berakhir menabrakkan tubuhnya. Senyuman jahil kembali terukir di wajah tampan lelaki dua puluh dua tahun itu.

"Jeonha" ucap Baekhyun malu dan sedih.

"Mianhae" katanya dengan pengertian lelaki itu menundukan tubuhnya sehingga sejajar dengan tinggi permaisurinya.

"Chaa ayo lepaskan" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melepaskan _gat_ itu dengan mudah.

CUP

Dengan nakalnya lelaki itu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari wanitanya. Membuat gadis cantik itu melebarkan mata sipitnya. Dengan wajah tertunduk Baekhyun menarik simpul bagian _durumagi*_ lalu menjatuhkannya. Hingga terpampanglah _shimui*_ berwarna putih seprti milik Baekhyun.

"Jeonha anda dan Jueonjeong mama di persilahkan duduk dan menikmati jamuan." Ucap dayang Seo dayang senior yang akan mengawal malam pertama pasangan yang paling dinanti rakyat Joseon. Lalu pasangan berbeda gender itu duduk di depan meja bundar yang di atasnya tersaji berbagai makanan dan juga alcohol dalam ceret.

"Jeonjeong mama anda harus menuangkan minum untuk seja jeonha" lagi-lagi ada perintah dari luar. Baekhyun dengan gugup menuangkan alcohol dari ceret itu ke gelas kecil untuk seja.

"Jeonha and" suara itu terpotong dengan perkataan putra mahkota.

"Ehss Dayang Seo, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua saja?"

"Tapi Jeonha anda dan jeonjeong mama harus" seorang laki-laki mengintrupsi mereka.

"Ehss Kang naegwan" lelakiparuh baya itu menutup mulut patuh.

"Ye jeonha"

"Ini perintah, aku sudah tau aturannya kalian boleh pergi sekarang"

"Jeonha jika" sang naegwan mulai protes sekali lgi.

"Perlukah aku mengulangi perintahku?" kata putra mahkota dengan nada tegas.

"Animida jeonha"

"Bagus kalau begitu tinggalkan kami berdua dan jangan ganggu"

"Ne jeonha" ucap segerombolan itu kompak lalu berbondong-bondong meninggalkan istana sejabin.

= Moonlight and Falling Snow=

Malam itu cahaya bulan sangat bersinar terang. Bulan purnama bersinar menerangi setiap sudut kerajaan Joseon. Membuat setiap rakyat Joseon berlipat-lipat bahagianya usai pernikahan putra mahkota. Padahal bulan ini adalah awal bulan desember yang seharusnya mendung menutupi sinar rembulan. Namun entah mengapa sepanjang hari ini matahari bersinar dengan hangat dan malam pun terasa hangat. Seakan alampun merasa bahagia dengan pernikahan kerajaan yang dinantikan oleh seluruh rakyat Joseon.

Kembali ke pasangan pengantin baru.

Hati Lee Chanyeol mengahangat memandang pemandangan di depanya. Permaisurinya yang cantik jelita. Pipinya putih dengan taburan blush on membuatnya kemerahan. Bibirnya yang merah alami dan mengkilat, matanya yang kecil dan cantik, dagunya yang lancip. Sempurna menurutnya wanita yang menjadi teman, istri, penghibur di kala duka, permaisuri dan juga ibu bagi anaknya dan kelangsungan tahta Joseon.

Tangan besar Chanyeol membelai wajah Sejabin-nya dengan hati-hati seakan wajah cantik itu keramik rapuh yang mudah pecah. Kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit wajah permaisurinya yang selembut sutra.

"Kau, sangat cantik malam ini permaisuriku." Ucapnya dengan pandangan memuja yang sangat jelas. Tangan lentik dengan jemari panjang itu menyentuh jemari sang seja yang membelai wajahnya.

"Jeonha" ucapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, hatinya benar-benar bahagia ia tak pernah menampik itu. Perjuanganya mempertahankan wanita ini sehingga benar-benar di sisinya. Cintanya yang tak pernah diragukan dan ketulusan hati membuatnya jatuh begitu dalam dengan wanita bermarga Byun itu.

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati membaringkan Baekyun di atas kasur putih yang disediakan untuk mereka berdua. Matanya menelusuri setiap pahatan istrinya. Setiap jemari besarnya melepaskan satu per satu hiasan rambut yang melekat. Setelah semua hiasan rambut Baekhyun terlepas, bibirnya mencium kening putri mahkota dengan penuh perasaan sayang. Mencurahkan setiap kata-kata cinta dan sayang lewat ciuman kening yang hangat. Baik seja dan sejabin menutup mata mereka. Kemudian, putra mahkota membuka mata memandang wajah permaisurinya sekali lagi. Sang permaisuri pun membuka kelopak matanya hingga pandangan mereka menyatu.

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu cantik. Seakan berkata.

' _Aku baik-baik saja jeonha, dan aku siap dengan apapun'_

"Ijinkan aku memilikimu untuk malam ini dan malam-malam seterusnya permaisuriku" kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang gentle dan serak menahan gairah yang ingin dipuaskan. Baekhyun membelai wajah di atasnya dengan lembut.

"Ne jeonha, miliki aku malam ini dan malam-malam seterusnya" Baekhyun memberi ijin dengan setulus hatinya. Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke permaisurinya. Bibirnya menempel sempurna di bibir tipis itu, lalu melumatnya perlahan. Ciuman itu terasa memabukan bahkan tanpa alcohol sekalipun.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa manis seperti permen kapas yang nikmat. Membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang berbeda setiapkali menyesapnya. Chanyeol melepas tautan itu lalu memandang wanita di bawah kungunganya sekali lagi. Sang wanitapun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis dan anggukan yakin.

Dengan hati membuncah di ciumnya bibir wanita itu dengan rakus sekarang. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mencium wanita dengan sangat rakus seperti sekarang. Dan ini juga kali pertama bagi Baekhyun di cium dengan latupan gairah yang dalam oleh seorang lelaki. Chanyeol mencium bibir itu serakah dari bergantian atas dan bawah, lalu menggigit-gigit gemas bibir bawah Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun membuka bibirnya. Membuat lidah putra mahkota itu masuk menerobos. Lidah putra mahkota mengekspansi setiap mili rongga mulut Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengeluh reflek.

"Euuunghhhh" merasa pasokan udara antar keduanya menipis membuat putra mahkota melepas tautan antara keduanya. Mereka bedua terengah mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menetralkan kerja paru-paru mereka. Putri mahkota terlihat menggoda dengan bibir tipisnya yang agak membengkak ulah si putra mahkota.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati menarik simpul _jeogori*_ lalu meraiknya perlahan. Baekhyun menurut dengan memudahkan _jeogori_ terlepas dari tubuh bagian atasnya. Setelah _jeogori_ terlepas Chanyeol menatap lapar pemandangan di bawahnya. Baekhyun dengan bagian dada atas yang terlihat membuat payudaranya mencoba menyembul. Dengan tergesa-gesa Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun mengecupnya, menjilatnya, menggigit gemas sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah di sepanjang leher Baekhyun. Ia terus melanjutkan aksinya di sepanjang garis leher dan bahu Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menutup matanya merasakan sensasi nikamat bercampur agak perih nikmat karena titik sensitive-nya yang tersentuh dan perih saat gigi-gigi rapih pasanganya menggigitnya gemas. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah,

"Ah jeonnnnaaah jebaaal ah" tangan besar Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun yang masih terbungkus oleh _chima*._ Payudara Baekhyun begitu pas di tangan Chanyeol tidak besar, namun tidak kecil seakan barang itu hanya tercipta untuk Chanyeol seorang saja. Baekhyun semakin mendesah merasakan nikmat di leher dan juga di dadanya. Jemari Baekhyun meremat pakaian Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang Ia terima. Dengan cekatan Chanyeol mencoba menuntun jemari Baekhyun untuk membuka simpul _Jeogori-nya._ Setelah simpul itu terlepas dengan cepat Chanyeol membukanya dan melepasnya dengan sekali hentak. Membuat tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol terlihat jelas. Mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang tegap dengan dada bidang dan otot perut yang liat hasil latihanya berkuda, memanah, berlatih pedang dan berenang.

Baekhyun memiringkan pandanganya, sungguh demi masa lalunya yang tomboy dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat seorang lelaki bertelanjang dada di depanya ini adalah pertamakali dalam hidupnya dan itu adalah sang putra mahkota, seja kerajaan Joseon. Betapa beruntungnya seorang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mengetahui Baekhyun memalingkan pandanganya memegang dagu Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

"Permaisuriku apa kau takut?" tanyanya lembut di antara gelombang gairah yang menyiksanya. Baekhyun sedikit mengangguk, jujur dia agak takut dengan malam pertama. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut,

"Pandang aku" perintahnya kepada sang sejabin.

"Kau percaya padaku bukan?" tanyanya kepada sang sejabin dan di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Jika kau percaya padaku aku tidak akan menyakitimu sayang, sungguh. Apa perlu kita menunggumu sampai kau siap?" tanya sang seja lembut. Chanyeol mencoba bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Namun, dengan cekatan Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol.

"Ani, jeonha maafkan saya jeonha" ucap Baekhyun.

"Jika kau belum siap kita bisa menundanya" kata Chanyeol bijak. Namun Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol kembali.

"Animida jeonha, ini adalah kewajiban saya sebagai sejabin negeri Joseon. Jika malam ini saja saya menyerah maka saya akan merasa bersalah dan berdosa kepada rakyat Joseon. Saya akan melewati malam ini jeonha, saya harus bisa menjadi ratu kebangggan negeri Joseon kelak." Chanyeol melihat kesungguhan dari ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jika kau melarangku berhenti, maka aku tidak kan berhenti sampai selesai" kata Chanyeol tegas dan serius.

"Kalau begitu, jangan berhenti sampai selesai Jeonha, saya akan siap." Ucap Baekhyun mantap. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Di rengkuh kembali tubuh Baekhyun dalam kungukunganya dan di cium kembali bibir permaisurinya. Jemari Chanyeol membuka simpul _chima_ Baekhyun hingga membuat payudara Baekhyun leluasa untuk di jamahnya. Tangan besar itu menyusup dari dalam _chima_ dan memijat payudara Baekhyun dari dalam. Sedangkan Baekhyun jemari lentiknya mencengkram bahu berotot Chanyeol untuk mencari pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang di rasakanya dan bibir tipisnya yang terus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

"Chan-ah yeol ssejja-ah jeonnaaahhhh" ucapnya terbata-bata. Rasa nikmat bertubi-tubi di rasakan Baekhyun. Setiap tubuhnya di manjakan oleh suaminya. Surga dunia yang sangat sayang untuk di tinggalkan setiap jejaknya. Chanyeol melepas _chima_ yang Baekhyun kenakan. Hingga terpampanglah payudara putih Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengarahkan wajahnya ke mua Baekhyun dan menikmati kenyalnya payudara itu. Tanganya meremasnya perlahan lalu berubah kencang dan mencengkram sungguh pengalaman pertama yang menakjubkan bagi keduanya. Bibir, lidah dan gigi Chanyeol bekerja mengukir kiss mark di dada permaisurinya. Sejabin negeri Joseon itu mendesah, menggeram dan menggumamkan nama Chanyeol tanganya meremat seprai kasur dan punggung Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang Ia dapatkan. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun di bawahnya. Matanya sayu, bibirnya bengkak, leher, dada dan pundaknya terdapat kiss mark baik yang terlihat samar bahkan terlihat menyolok.

Chanyoel melanjutkan aksinya, menurunkan _sokbaji*_ milik Baekhyun sampai ke perut lalu mengecupi perut halus dan rata Baekhyun dengan kecupan kupu-kupu yang memabukkan. Udara di luar kamar Sejabin mendingin, namun tidak dengan suasana di dalam kamarnya. Aroma percintaan dua manusia sangat kental membuat suasana panas sehingga perpaduan panas dan dingin membuat rasa hangat.

Tangan Chanyeol secara perlahan menurunkan _sokbaji_ yang di kenakan Baekhyun hingga sebatas pinggulnya dan sebentar mengintip kemaluan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang tangan Putra Mahkota kegugupanya bertambah kali lipat. Bagian atas tubuhnya terpampang jelas di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerti situasi Baekhyun lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan sayang. Dibelainya wajah permaisuri itu dengan sayang.

"Gwenchana eum? Kau percaya padaku bukan?" katanya lembut. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan mata saat tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai melepas _sokbaji_ yang di kenakannya sampai terlepas. Dan tubuhnya menjadi telanjang di depan suaminya, putra mahkotanya, kekasihnya, cintanya dan separuh jiwanya.

= Moonlight and Falling Snow=

Chanyeol memandang tubuh permaisurinya dengan takjub. Baekhyun mempunyai tubuh ranum yang menggairahkan meski usianya masih muda, tubuhnya memiliki bentuk sempurna dan itu hanya milik Chanyeol seorang. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka paha Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan menurut Baekhyun membuka pahanya untuk Chanyeol. Membelai-belai sayang paha dalam Baekhyun dan benda di dalamnya. Baekhyun memjamkan mata dan mensedis, mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

Rasanya aneh dan perutnya serasa tergelitik merasakan jemari Chanyeol membelai dan mulai memasuki area kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Esshhhh Jjjoeeennnaaah ah jebbbaaalhhhhsss ahhh" desahnya tidak karuan membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk menjelajahi tubuh bagian dalam istrinya. Desahan Baekhyun bagai music yang meningkatkan gairahnya hingga puncak. Chanyeol menjadi semakin bersemangat mengekspansi tubuh permaisurinya. Jemarinya menambah memasuki lubang istrinya mempersiapkan untuk benda kebanggannya memasukinya. Baekhyun merasa gerakan jemari Chanyeol semakin cepat, dan merasakan perutnya tergelitik lalu merasa aliran mengalir di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Ahhhh" desahnya panjang menandakan orgasme pertama seumur hidupnya. Kepala Baekhyun pening akan kenikmatan. Chanyeol merasa sang peramaisuri siap untuknya. Dengan cekatan ia melepaskan _baji_ * yang ia kenakan kemudian _sokbaji*-_ nya hingga terpampanglah benda kebanggannya di depan Byun Baekhyun yang terpampang jelas.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup, Ia kali pertama melihat kejantanan pria dewasa. Sangat besar dan berurat dengan pre-cum.

 _Apakah muat masuk di dalam tubuhku? -_ batinnya-

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol memposisikan tubuhnya diatasnya dan benda kebanggaan Chanyeol berada di depan pintu masuk.

"Lihat aku" utus Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti perintah.

"Aku tau ini akan sakit, tapi pasti kau terbiasa. Kita akan memulainya bersama hem?"

"Ne jeonha" jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memulai, kau bisa mencakar punggungku atau menggigitnya nanti, hem?"

"Ne jeonha" jawab Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol memulai untuk mendorong bendanya memasuki Baekhyun.

"Akh" pekik Baekhyun saat kepala kejantanan Chanyeol mulai memasuki dirinya. Tanganya mencakar punggung sang seja untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dan mendorong lebih dalam lagi. Membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam di bagian tubuhnya rasanya seperti terbelah. Chanyeol dapat merasakan dimana seuatu di dalam sana robek akibat ulahnya lalu aliran darah mengalir diantara celah keduanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, butiran salju turun untuk pertama kalinya di tanah Joseon. **Langit cerah dari cahaya purnama dengan butiran salju menambah romansa percintaan mereka semakin menyenangkan.** Baekhyun meneteskan air mata merasakan sakitnya bagaimana merelakan kesucianya itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak menampik jika dirinya bahagia, ah bukan sangat bahagia telah menyerahkan jiwa raganya untuk putra mahkota seorang.

Chanyeol mengahapus liquid bening di pipi istrinya. Dia tersenyum, tubuhnya merasakan nikmat luar biasa saat istrinya menjepitnya begitu erat. Mereka berdua bagaikan potongan puzzle dan puzzle yang bersatu. Sangat pas dan sempurna penyatuan mereka. Chanyeol membisikan kata-kata untuk Baekhyun.

"Gomawo untuk menjaga ini untukku, Mianhae untuk menyakitimu malam ini, dan juga Saranghae aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku" ucap Chanyeol begitu tulus. Lelaki itu mencoba membuat Baekhyun merasa terbiasa dengan penyatuan mereka, setelah dirasa cukup siap Chanyeol meminta ijin untuk bergerak. Chanyeol tidak ingin jika percintaan ini hanya di nikmatinya seorang, ia ingin Baekhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kenikmatan percintaan mereka bersama.

"Bolehkah aku bergerak?" tanyanya lembut dan di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai menggerakan perlahan. Baekhyun meringis merasakan perih namun lama berselang, kegiatan mereka menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Rasa nikmat menjalar di setiap syaraf tubuh mereka menjalar kesekujur tubuh tanpa terlewat sekalipun. Kenikmatan itu membuahkan geraman dan desahan yang terlontar dari mulut keduanya. Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara beratnya yang sexy dan Baekhyun mendesah.

"Jhjehonhha… ah jebal" desah Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol bergerak lebih cepat di bawah sana, hingga pada akhirnya pergumulan panas itu akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya dengan Baekhyun yang dua kali klimaks dan Chanyeol yang menyemburkan cairan semen-nya memenuhi Rahim permaisurinya, cairan semen Chanyeol menetes keluar saking banyaknya.

Setiap orang di negeri Juseon berharap, jika nantinya lahirlah penerus tahta yang akan membawa Joseon ke masa jayanya.

=END=

Ini mau aku publish tanggal 31 tapi nanggung hhehhe, jadi aku publish sekarang. It's my first smut loh, jelek ya? Maafkan aku :3 bisanya hanya sampai segitu gak hot ya? Maafkan sekali lagi TT,

Well aku terinspirasi buat adegan ena-ena ala-ala saeguk, soalnya di ffn kayanya belum pernah kali ya? Jadi buat hhehhe. Drama ini kaya bayangan endingya The Queen. Aku lagi suka drama-drama saeguk gara-gara Moon Lovers, Moonlight Drawn by Clouds dan The Moon that embraced the Sun. Moon semuakan ya? Dan FF ini sebagai hadiah untuk salah satu author favorite aku a.k.a Kak Nana (Honey Mellow) dulu aku janji bakal kasi hadiah Dangerous Dad, Kris Wu! Buat ulang tahun Kak Nana. Tapi aku gak dapet feel jadi lanjutin aku kasi yang ini aja ya Kak? Maaf hadiahnya terlambat banget, Hope You like it hhehhe XD Kak ku sampaikan keluh kesah reader MWB yang belum di update :3

 _Glosarium_

 _Seja : Panggilan untuk putra mahkota kerajaan Joseon._

 _Sejabin : Istri putra mahkota._

 _Jeonha : Panggilan hormat untuk putra mahkota._

 _Gat : Topi pia Korea di era Goryeo dan Joseon._

 _Durumagi : Pakaian terluar yang di pakai pada waktu tertentu. Dahulu hanya boleh di kenakan oleh pejabat negara dan kaum bangsawan saja._

 _Shimui : pakaian dalam yang biasanya berwarna putih._

 _Jeogori : Bagian atas hanbok._

 _Chima : Rok pada bagain hanbok, ada yabg lapisan tunggal maupun double._

 _Sokbaji : Bagian dalam chima dengan bentuk seperti celana._

 _p.s Jika kalian menemukan kesalahan penulisan tolong ingatkan via review ya?_

 _p.s.s maaf untuk tyos dan kesalahan ketik._

 _p.s.s.s. review ya?_

At last

Read and Review Please

Ciau

Saranghae

Gomawo

See You


End file.
